


Don't Cry Out

by CelestialKestrel



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blood and Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fire Emblem: Fates Spoilers, Friendship, Groundhog Day, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Lives, References to Depression, Ryoma the lobster man, Suicide, Takumi the pineapple guy, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKestrel/pseuds/CelestialKestrel
Summary: You were prepared to make a different path for yourself.You didn’t want to choose between the people you loved, or what your morals were. A terrifying but a possible choice crossed your mind.What if you didn’t have to choose anything?Could you stop this from repeating? Stop people you loved from dying?





	1. Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is going to have a LOT of spoilers for all of the different endings, including some DLC (hidden fates). This is also inspired by Groundhog Day, in which Corrin has to repeatedly go through the same events, with different outcomes.
> 
> Also, I got the name from this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nw6b6tLY8RA

It was happening all over again, for what was probably the twentieth time. Horses scraped the dirt from the earth, dust forming around their hooves. The soldiers sat upon them proudly holding the flags that their families represented.

The Hoshidans flags flowed in the wind, the sunset peeking through its crimson red fabric. On the opposite side, the Nohrians dark purple flags diligently folded and creased stubbornly against the wind blowing against them.

And between them both, you were stood in the middle — groups of people arguing around you and confused, creased expressions looking to you for help.

They had no idea they had done this all before.

“Corrin, join us. The Nohrians kidnapped you as a child, and they only want to use you.” An extended hand reached out to you as Ryoma’s three younger siblings ran behind him, skidding to a halt close by, but at the same time far away from where you were stood.

Your eyes flickered over to Xander. His usually stoic expression was cracking as he spoke to you. “We raised you, Corrin. The Hoshidans are simply strangers to you. Join us!”

Out of anything that you had to repeat, why did it have to be this?

You stepped back away from them both, shaking your head. Your silver hair was getting in the way of your sight.

Ryoma and Xander looked puzzled and hurt at you. Their expressions, although different, you could read them like a book.

After all, you had spent enough time with both sides to know everyone on a closer level.

“I can’t do this again.” You spluttered out, your words sounding more tired and ragged than they were intended to be.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes at you, his once extended hand falling to his side. “Again? Corrin, what do you mean?”

Xander didn’t say anything as he glanced at Ryoma, his blond fringe falling in between his furrowed brow.

Elise began crying, yelling out words through her sobs, Camilla stood close to her little sister, her hand put lightly on Elise’s shoulder, but her gaze fixed on you. Leo anxiously held his hands together, running his thumb over the back of his hand.

You felt like you were at breaking point, and before you knew how to react, your legs felt like they had become thin twigs, ready to snap in two.

Your knees collided with the hard ground, tears rushing down your pale face.

Pitiful gasps escaped from your mouth, and this had never happened before. Usually, you would have to choose out of the three sides again, Nohr, Hoshido or neither. Weighing up which path would cause you more pain again.

You’ve had enough of feeling the pain.

Ryoma and Xander spoke your name in unison. Their voices were concerned but frustrated. Your sight glided over to Takumi, Sakura and Hinoka.

Hinoka’s mouth was slightly open, her blade which was once held high, now pointed to the floor. Sakura, similarly to Elise was crying, but more quietly, and Takumi, well, you were surprised to see his face turn away from yours, a slight grimace plastered on his face.

Camilla stepped away from her sibling's side and stopped close to your bent over form. “Corrin, my dear. Please come back to us.”

Her familiar hands lifted your face to look up at her, a sad smile formed on her lips.

Hinoka raced forward, her blade dangerously close to Camilla’s neck. “Step away from him, Nohrian scum! He can think for himself.”

Camilla stood up and flicked her lilac hair away from her face, her sad smile, now turning into a dangerous one. “Well, perhaps if you hadn’t manipulated my little brother, this wouldn’t have happened.”

Hinoka muttered something underneath her breath; wind rushed past your ears as her blade swiped close to Camilla. “You better watch what you are saying!”

“I’m not your sibling.”

The words fell from your mouth like melted butter.

Everything on the battlefield had become incredibly silent all of a sudden — loud voices disappearing into the wind.

Hinoka’s eyes widened. She had taken it as an insult, Camilla blinked twice as she straightened next to you.

Sakura’s usually quiet voice carried across to you. “How could you say that, Corrin?”

Your sadness quickly had turned to anger. You stood up suddenly, your gaze looking far too similar to your captor, King Garon, for your liking.

“I’m not related to any of you,” you shrieked hysterically.

Ryoma looked like an arrow had hit him, you knew that he had known this. Your mother had told him before she died in your arms. “I don’t know where this is coming from, Corrin. I-”

Your darkened gaze had landed on him. “Don’t lie.”

Takumi looked at Ryoma, puzzled. “Is what he is saying true?”

Ryoma gritted his teeth.

You knew that it would be dishonourable for him to pretend that the words you spoke weren’t the truth.

Xander growled in frustration. “Let’s get this over with, Corrin! Make up your mind.”

No matter how many times you had been through this, everything always felt like it was in slow motion.

You were prepared to make a different path for yourself.

You didn’t want to choose between the people you loved, or what your morals were. A terrifying but a possible choice crossed your mind.

What if you didn’t have to choose anything?

Could you stop this from repeating? Stop people you loved from dying?

Your hand reached on to the handle of your sword. The two families stood back.

“What in the world do you think you’re doing!” Leo yelled.

Takumi growled. “If you want a fight, we can give you one!” He raised his bow and arrow.

You laughed bitterly.

Everyone looked confused. It must have looked like you had lost your marbles.

Perhaps that was the case.

“I’m not fighting.” You said through huffs of breath. You rested your hands on your armoured thighs as you continued trying to control your laughter. “I’m doing what Flora had done to me a year ago.”

Elise looked concerned, her puffy red eyes resting on you as if you were an injured animal. “Flora’s back at the castle, Corrin. Are you not feeling well?”

You straightened your back, the handle of Yato still firmly but shakily gripped between your right hand. You closed your eyes.

“I’m fine.” You said smiling, you turned away from them and took a few steps forward.

You reopened your eyes and looked at the scenery, the sun setting and painting the dry grass oranges and browns — the sky above a beautiful colour combination of wines, golds and garnets.

Confused and worried murmurs jumped around your head.

And you could hear Takumi screaming out in shock as you raised the sword towards yourself.

Realising what you were planning, Xander raced towards you on his horse, Takumi and Ryoma reaching out to you as they ran forwards.

You pushed the sword into your chest.

You had died before, but you had never sacrificed your own life by yourself. The blade of Yato lodged in your heart, a burden all too familiar.

Perhaps this would end it.

Maybe you would wake by your mother and Lillith.

Cries and screams echoed around your hearing, the few seconds you had to think felt like they had taken their time ticking away.

You collapsed on the floor, you felt selfish doing what you had done, but this was the only other option you hadn’t yet chosen.

Gloved hands rolled you on to your side, grey hair falling over your form as more blurred people made their way over to you.

Your vision wasn’t great, but you could tell who was who.

“What in the Gods did you do that for!” Takumi’s voice broke through the sound of tinnitus as his gloved hands fumbled around your armour, trying to remove it to get to the self-inflicted wound.

Sakura and Elise had rushed to your side, their staffs at the ready.

You knew that Sakura would understand it was too severe to heal. But she tried her best anyway.

Perhaps the dragon blood that ran through your veins was keeping you alive a little bit longer than most people with this type of wound, or maybe it was the determination of seeing the two split families working together once more.

Your chest raised and fell painfully as you huffed a laugh. “It’s surprising to see you concerned at this point, Takumi. Usually, you hate my guts round about now.”

Takumi’s brow creased as he successfully removed your chest plate without taking the sword out of your chest. “Shut up!”

Elise was crying again now. Her blonde eyelashes wet with tears. “Why did you do this to yourself!”

You turned your head to Elise as Sakura desperately tried to keep you alive. A tired smile weaved onto your mouth. “Because I have no other choices left now.”

“Fuck!” Takumi cried out in frustration as Sakura began to cry, knowing she could not keep you alive for much longer.

Ryoma kneeled by your side in despair, Xander opposite him.

Usually, it was you doing this to loved ones, not the other way round. It was such a strange feeling knowing that even though what you had done was a desperate attempt, it had strangely brought the families together.

Perhaps your existence had severed their ties?

Whatever the reason, it was a strange blissfulness you felt. Tunnel vision began fading into your sight.

Screams and cries of horror and grief were echoing around the battlefield.

“Sorry.” The word left your lips and drifted into the atmosphere.

“Corrin!” Ryoma cried out.

Xander huffed out, “My little prince, wake up!”

Your eyes closed, feeling as heavy as your soul.

Darkness was falling around you.

A familiar voice rang in your ears.

_“Hey! Wake up!”_


	2. Nohr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> I just wanted to let you all know that some of these chapters will include segments of the script from the game, but that is for the purpose of showing Corrin repeating certain events. I tried my best to space these moments out though, so I hope it works alright with the main storyline.

“Hey! Wake up"

It wasn’t frantic.

You knew that your attempt had failed to end the repetitive cycle.

“Come on, Lord Corrin! It’s time to get up.”

You felt slender hands gently tugging on your sleeve.

“Felicia! You know what to do with slugabeds don’t you?”

Felicia laughed, and a cold hand was placed on your forehead.

Your eyes shot open, and your body reacted negatively to the sudden change in temperature.

That was one thing that would probably never change, you thought.

“Rise and shine!” Flora and Felicia said in unison.

Jakob smiled at you as you tiredly wiped your hands over your face. “Bad dreams, Lord Corrin?”

You laughed slightly. “You could say that.”

Usually, you would answer his question, telling him about Hoshido and your adoptive siblings arguing over you, but you knew now that it was not a dream and in fact reality.

Gunter was at the end of your bedside. His head held high like he was a knight and not your babysitter.

The scenery was strangely refreshing, even if you had seen it too many times to count now. The safe walls of the Nohrian castle was a comfort to you.

It felt ironic to say that.

You looked over at Flora, who looked as uneasy as always with the notion of your dream possibly being answered.

You always wondered why she was uncomfortable with the topic of your ‘dream’. It gave you hope that maybe she wasn’t as unaware as the others.

Perhaps that’s why she chose to end her own life before you reset back to the comforts of your home.

Maybe she did it because she was in the same predicament as you.

Or perhaps not.

Felicia smiled fondly at you. “It’s time to get going, my lord. Prince Xander is-”

“Waiting for me? I know. Thanks.”

Felicia blinked, looking taken aback at the slightly rude interruption.

You got up from your bed and stretched your aching body. Your armour still clinging to your slender form.

Flora, Felicia, and Jakob followed behind you as your blue cape flowed behind your body. As you exited the entrance, Leo walked over to you, an apple in his left hand and a book in the other.

“Late again as always, Corrin?” he mocked.

“Collar inside out as always?” you sassed.

His eyes widened in embarrassment. “It is?”

You tilted your head and let out a small giggle. “It’s good to see you again.”

Leo looked perplexed. “You saw me yesterday? Why would you be glad to see me ‘again’?”

You shrugged your shoulders. “It matters not. Let’s go to Xander.”

Gods, you sounded so stuck up. Then again, the Nohrians were a proud family; you had to fit in with them, even if you were used to your different customs now.

Once you both reached the top of the building, Xander was waiting for you. An unhappy but fond expression on his face.

“I know, I know. Late.” You sighed. “I get it.”

Leo chuckled. “That’s our brother for you. If you lounge around in bed all day, you can’t expect to be the most powerful knight in Nohr.”

You knew that although you had more skills than they thought you did at this point, it would be useless to show off the skills you acquired fighting in all of the different battles. It would be best to go through the motions.

“I expected more of you. You are a Prince of Nohr, now pick up your sword and come at me.” He raised his sword, flicking it to the side.

You sighed and steadied yourself, racing towards him and swooping past Leo.

His expression looked like a startled deer.

After you had both fought, which was a little too close for comfort after having to fight him for real when you were with the Hoshidans, you put your sword back in its rightful place.

“You’re getting stronger,” Xander said fondly.

“Thanks, I couldn't have done it without your-” you paused feeling a slight sense of discomfort, “uh, tough love.”

Going back and forth you knew their secrets, and some of them weren’t exactly appropriate.

You shifted on your heels, the familiar feeling of rocks beneath your bare feet. Xander and Leo began talking to you again, but their words just went flying past your ears.

You had done this too many times.

After what felt like ten minutes, Camilla and Elise joined you.

“You weren’t hurt in practice were you, Corrin?” She walked over to you and brushed your hair away from your face fondly. “If you did, let me know so I can take extra special care of you.”

You shut her down. “I’m perfectly fine, Camilla. As always. Thanks for your concern.”

Camilla looked a bit disappointed. But it was nothing you couldn’t handle.

“I care about you too, big brother!” Elise chimed in.

You laughed slightly. “I know, you wouldn’t visit me so often if you didn’t care so much, right?”

Elise giggled, and you knew what was coming next.

She jumped at you with full force, wrapping her arms around you laughing. It was lucky she was smaller than you, even if you weren’t tall or incredibly strong, at least you could manage to spin her around.

“I love you so much; I love you more than anything else in the whole wide world!” Elise jumped up and down after you placed her back on the floor.

Leo sighed, resting a hand to his face. “Elise, when do you intend to act like the adult that you technically are?”

Elise looked disheartened, and Camilla rested a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Well, I for one, think that her cheer is an excellent addition to his gloomy kingdom, Leo.

You smiled, a forced one mind you, but at least it was slightly genuine. “Well said, Camilla.”

Silence fell for a moment, you knew you were meant to say something else, but your mind wasn’t working correctly. You tucked the strand of hair that fell over your crimson eyes over your ear.

Instead of Camilla speaking, Xander broke the silence. “Father has asked you to leave the kingdom for a mission, Corrin.” A proud tone etched its way into his words.

All of them looked at you, expecting you to jump up and down in excitement that you were finally being given a choice not to be trapped anymore. Instead, all you managed was. “Yeah, good.”

Xander looked worried. “Corrin, are you feeling alright?”

You straightened up like the Prince you were meant to be. “Yeah, fine, thanks.”

Elise, although bubbly, was conscious and she saw through your blatant lie. Before she could ask you about it, you turned away. “I think I’ll go back to my quarters for a while.”

Xander frowned. “But father wants you to meet him to discuss your mission.”

You knew what ‘father’ wanted. It wasn’t to give you freedom; it was so he could set a trap for your mother by giving you an enchanted sword that he could see through.

“I think I’ll stay here,” you said flatly.

You didn’t want it to come out like that, but it did.

Xander’s frown deepened.”Corrin? This isn’t like you. Do you want to talk about it?”

No, you didn’t because you knew that they’d think you’re crazy. You tried to talk to Leo about it a few years ago, and he recommended you see a mage.

“I’m alright; I think I’m not suitable to have a mission. Perhaps, I should stay in the castle and protect it from here. I don’t want to leave these walls,” you said stubbornly.

Leo walked over to you and pulled you cheek playfully. “Aww, he’s getting homesick already.”

You gently pushed his hand away, laughing, but not out of amusement. More out of irritation. He probably knew that though.

Leo looked at you, waiting for retaliation. Instead, you left, leaving your siblings concerned and confused.

Two emotions you knew very well.


	3. “Home is not a place…it’s a feeling.”

After you reached your bed, all you wanted to do was fall back asleep. Gunter was still in the room, he analysed you and cleared his throat to get your attention.

You opened one eye to look up at him. “Hm?”

“Are you feeling alright, m’lord?”

You sighed. It was pretty tedious to say you were fine as the only response. “No, not really, Gunter. In all honesty, I’m sick and tired of having ties to royalty.”

Gunter looked surprised, but then his usually gruff expression softened, “you know, Corrin. When you were a child, you always said about how confused the world made you feel. Unfortunately, in life, there will be times when you question everything that is thrown at you.”

You turned on your stomach to make eye contact.

“When I was your age, and King Garon proposed that I could work for him within the castle. I felt sick and tired as well.”

“Why?” You asked, curiosity piquing your interest.

“Well, I wanted to explore more of the world, and I knew taking an oath to your father would mean I couldn’t do as I wished anymore. But, to protect his children and you it was a decision I had to make inevitably.”

“Knowing King Garon, he probably didn’t give you a choice did he?”

Gunter’s eyebrows raised slightly. “You are quite canny, and you are also correct, Corrin.”

You laid your head back down on the pillows.

“Something seems different with you.”

You closed your eyes. “What do you mean?”

Gunter shook his head. “I’m not sure; it’s almost as if you have matured, wisened to the world. You have never left these four walls.”

You laughed slightly. It was hard not to tell him the truth.

“I’ve just been reading a lot, is all.”

Gunter chuckled, his deep voice echoing in the room. “Reading books won’t make you this weary of the world, Corrin. That comes with experience.”

Before you could continue your conversation, the door swung open with a worried looking Jakob, Felicia and Flora stood at the entrance.

“M’lord, King Garon is not pleased with you refusing to show your presence,” Jakob stated.

Flora nodded and looked at you.

You looked over at them, and you could feel Gunter’s gaze setting on you. “Alright, I’ll go, if that will stop him from taking it out on you.”

You stood up, your body feeling a hundred years old, although you were eighteen.

Your two faithful maids and butler lead you up a long pathway in the castle. As you walked in comfortable silence, you spotted Xander leaning against one of the castle pillars. He glanced at you in disappointment.

“If you want to be a proper Prince, you must be punctual.” He scolded.

Before you could open your mouth to speak, Lilith ran over to you fondly, her blue pigtails bouncing up and down as she moved closer to you to greet you. “Prince Corrin, I heard that you could leave the fortress you must be delighted.”

You slightly lowered your head so you could be level with her eyes.

“Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after your horses.”

A surge of sadness hit your chest. The image of Lilith jumping in front of you as Hans's axe lowered into her side rose in your mind. “I’m glad to hear it; I’d miss you if you weren’t coming along too.”

Lilith smiled gently at you, but her eyes looked like they were searching for your sad expression curiously.

  
Xander interjected the small few seconds you and Lilith shared.”Are the horses ready?”

She turned to him, “Yes, milord. Everything is ready, and the horses seem to be excited about the trip. They are all very fond of Lord Corrin. Probably from all of his time in the stables.”

You heard the echo of high heels hitting against the hard floor; you turned your head to see Camilla approaching with Elise. “Our Corrin does love animals, what a kind-hearted soul. Why he even nursed an injured baby bird back to health one time!”

Your gaze fell on Lilith’s worried expression. “Ah,” was all she managed.

You knew why her reaction was like it was. “Lilith, it’s alright.”

Lilith looked at you as if you knew her darkest secret.

Elise giggled. “She is sad because she is going to miss you, Corrin!”

You smiled at Elise. “Well, she’s coming with us.”

Elise looked perplexed for a moment. “Then she must be sad because she won’t have you all to herself anymore!”

Lilith shifted uncomfortably.

“As gripping as all of this is, we shouldn’t keep father waiting any longer than he has been.” His gaze fell sternly on you.

Gunter looked at Flora and Felicia, saying something to Xander about their set duties as you walked off. Flora looked excited to have a task to be responsible for.

 


	4. Gift of Ganglari

After ten minutes of walking, you all reached the entrance of the throne room.

It felt strange. Especially since the last time you were here, Takumi tried to kill you when he was possessed.

King Garon tapped his fingers impatiently on the wood of the throne. “I see you made it here safely, albeit being late.”

You walked closer to the throne, your siblings already present and looking at you, worry on their faces.

“Father, Iong have I wished to see you and revisit Castle Krakenburg, but I wish to make a request.”

King Garon grunted in anger. “A request? When you deliberately disobeyed me? I may be your father, but I am also your king, and if I ‘ask’ you to show your face, I mean you HAVE to.”

You tried to hold back the scoff from him saying how he is your father; you managed it somehow.

“Yes, I apologize, and I understand. The truth is, I wish not to leave the castle. I want to protect Nohr without leaving it.”

King Garon chuckled, not in a happy way, mind you. “So, the little Prince does not wish to serve his duties of protecting Nohr from the Eastern borders of Hoshido and instead be demoted into a knight?

Although what King Garon had said was out of anger and sarcasm, being demoted into a knight didn’t sound like such a bad idea. Perhaps you could meet Silas earlier than you usually met him.

Xander leaned forward and whispered to you, “Little Prince, I don’t think this is appropriate. You must comply with him.”

You felt like a spoilt child refusing a parent’s discipline. You raised your gaze to King Garon. His wrinkled face and dark eye bags being highlighted by the fire pits dotted around the large room.

His face showed there was no way out of this.

“What do you wish of me?” You tried to sound more open-minded than you felt.

King Garon’s mouth creased into a false smile, something you probably wouldn’t have caught on to if you hadn’t done this before.

“From what I have heard your siblings speak of you, they have praised your fighting techniques. Some even say that you are nearly on par with Prince Xander. You show promise, but you need a suitable weapon to serve Nohr.” King Garon raised his left hand, a purple haze spilling out around it. A dark light formed in his hand and he held a sword very familiar to you.

“This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease.” He sneered.

You took the sword, even with your hands shaking from anger. “Thank you for the generous gift.”

“Now, let’s see you put it to proper use.” King Garon turned to one of his servants. “Bring out the prisoners!”

Kaze and Rinkah were stood defensively on the other side of the prison’s halls, Rinkah shouting profanities at the guards as they shoved her and Kaze held as silent as ever.

“These are prisoners from our latest skirmish with Hoshido.” King Garon bluntly stated.

You ignored him and stepped forward as Gunter and Jakob joined your side. You knew that King Garon took pleasure in seeing people suffer.

So the fewer injuries you caused, the better.

“State your name, Nohrian Prince!” Rinkah spat.

“My name is Prince Corrin!” You called back in turn.

Kaze narrowed his brow in thought muttering your name as if you were a forgotten rumour.

After the fight had been endured and you had done everything as per usual. King Garon stormed off, irritated by you showing humanity to the prisoners, protecting them.

Then again, he wasn’t exactly human anymore anyway.

Leo backed you up by sending them to safety with his magic, little to King Garon’s knowledge.

Thinking about it, King Garon certainly could be slightly dense at times.

Xander ordered the guards to bring the remaining items of Kaze and Rinkah to his quarters, and Leo analysed you.

You even surprised yourself with how quiet you were being.

After you left the castle walls, Camilla and Elise were waiting for you at the entrance. Leo following behind you.

Camilla turned to you worriedly, and Elise ran over to you taking your hands in her’s. “That was great, big brother!”

Camilla nodded. “It was, but I doubt this will be the last we hear of this from father. He never forgets a slight.”

Leo stood beside your two sisters, perturb dripping from his mannerisms. “Corrin, perhaps that wasn’t such a wise idea.”

You turned around and smiled at them. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I’m tired of King Garon always getting his way.”

Leo blinked. “You sure dislike calling him father today, don’t you? Something is upsetting you; you can tell us, you know?”

Your red eyes dipped to look at the ground. “I wish I could.”

Camilla, Leo, and Elise looked between one another. Before Leo could say anything else, a gruff voice called out your name.

You turned to the source of the sound. It was Xander.

“Corrin, we should go.” He raised his hand to you.

You knew that although Xander respected King Garon, even he had issues with the way he ruled. He was just afraid to speak up, more importantly, he was fearful of hurting his family and those he held close.

You took his hand, and he carefully pulled you onto his horse — the moonlight reflecting off of your silver hair.

  
“Let’s go.”


	5. Xander

You both finally reached the outskirts of the Nohrian castle. Your eyes flicked down to see Xander pulling out a leather bag, full of the items he ordered the servants to bring back to his quarters.

Weird how no matter how many times you had done this, there were still things you missed.

Xander glanced at you as he held the bag in his hand. “Honestly, the things I do for you, little prince.”

He reached his hand up to help you get down, which you took out of politeness. He placed you on to the ground, his hand still lingering on your shoulder.

When you looked at it, he moved it back to his side.

Kaze and Rinkah were waiting a few feet ahead of you.

You both stopped in front of them. Kaze looked at you, his gentle eyes affirming that you are indeed the lost child of Lady Mikoto.

Xander’s voice broke through the silence. “Listen well. It is only my brother’s kind heart that has granted you your freedom. Disappear now, lest our king spots you.”

Kaze took the kind offering of his and Rinkah’s belongings from Xander and looked down at you.

You didn’t know why this had set off your emotions so much, but seeing them both reminded you of the inevitable event of Lady Mikoto’s death.

Her death was your fault for bringing King Garon's peeping tom sword out of naivety to her ceremony.

Rinkah snapped something about humiliation to you before running off. Kaze looked back over his shoulder as he faded away into the darkness of the night.

You hoped that Xander couldn’t see your tears clearly as the dusk shielded your pale face.

“Let’s go back home, Xander.” You said in exhaustion, slight gasps trying to escape from your mouth.

Xander didn’t say anything for a moment, but he put his hand on your back as he leads you over to his steed.

After riding back to the castle in silence, Xander helped you down once more and accompanied you to your room.

Unfortunately, the light that hit your face from the fireplace probably gave away your grievous expression and your wet cheeks.

You sat on the bed and expected Xander to leave, but he didn’t. Instead, he removed his cape and sat next to you, placing his it around your shoulders and back.

“What’s wrong, Corrin?” His voice was soft.

“Nothing, I’ll be alright in a little while.” You said smiling as more uncontrollable tears made their way down your face.

You wiped them away and looked at your hands as you placed them on your legs.

Xander sighed. “Honestly, you’re always like this. Not wanting anyone to worry about you.” He pursed his lips in thought and moved off of the bed.

The weight of his movement left your side. You weren’t paying attention to him, but you could hear him rummaging around.

“There!” He said in victory.

He walked back over to you and sat back on the bed next to you, holding out his hand. You looked down at it to see sweets of all different colours and shapes in his palm.

“I know where you stash all of your sweets, I've known you for long enough,” he chuckled. “Here, take some. Maybe they’ll make you feel better and shift your focus elsewhere.”

You reached out and took them from his hand, beginning to unwrap them, your thoughts started darting around, thinking of all of the possible scenarios that would play out in the future, how you could prevent them from happening.

Xander sat in silence as he watched you half-heartedly chewing on them. Even sweets tasted dull to you at the moment; you hoped this would pass. But Xander was right, even if they didn’t feel the same as you remember they were helping you to focus on something else.

After you had your fill, Xander’s eyes flickered over your face. You weren’t crying anymore at least, but you still looked miserable. Xander huffed out in worry and moved closer to you, his arms wrapping around you in a tight embrace.

It was rare to have a hug from Xander; he was usually not the type to show his affection through them.

But you supposed, you weren’t meant to be crying at this point. It probably scared him to see your usually laid back, happy-go-lucky self in so much distress.

You had no reason to be upset now, at least that would be what Xander would think. He probably just thought you were worried about becoming independent. Even he had no idea that the sword King Garon had given you was malicious.

His sword was enchanted just the same.

“Corrin, look at me.”

You obeyed him and stared upwards.

“Please tell me what’s bothering you. I’m sure I could help in some way.”

A sigh of mental strain left your mouth. “It’s something I have to face on my own, Xander. Something that would be too confusing to talk about.”

Xander furrowed his brow in thought. “Confusing to talk about?” He muttered, repeating your words in wonder.

“Nothing you say would confuse me,” he said as he removed his arms from around you. “Come on, Corrin. It can’t be anything we can’t solve together as a family.”

  
_Family._

  
You shook your head. “I’m sorry, Xander. It’s just something you wouldn’t understand.”

When you looked back up at his face, he looked strangely hopeful. But it soon faded from his expression. “I understand, little Prince,” he got up from your bed and moved towards the door. “If you need anything feel free to call for me.”

Without taking his cape back from your shoulders, he had left you by yourself again, the only company you had were your thoughts.

You collapsed back on to your bed, gripping the bed sheets as if they were your sword. Flailing around for a while, you turned on your back and looked at the ceiling.

Upon the ceiling, carvings of dragons and paintings of little cherubs scattered around the walls. Your eyes began to feel heavy, your eyelids closing.

Soon enough you had fallen asleep.


	6. Journey Begins

Two weeks came and went, so did King Garon’s various sly attempts to keep you distracted.

He kept sending you on various tedious missions within the castle walls, all with the purpose of trying to get rid of you.

You knew what his plans were but to his dissatisfaction. You came back over and over again. Elise, Leo, Camilla and Xander thought you were working hard to impress him and show him your willingness of being a real Prince.

When in reality, you kept coming back to piss him off.

Eventually, the mission which changed everything was set upon you. Elise had dragged you to the throne room’s door.

“Come on, Corrin! We should ask for his forgiveness. Maybe he won't be mad at you if you apologise for going against his orders,” she chirped.

Elise raised her hand to knock on the door, but instead of following her intended action she paused at the sound of King Garon laughing maniacally.

_You wondered if Anankos was telling him a funny joke._

King Garon’s laughter subsided after he realised he had visitors. “What do you want?”

“I’m sorry if this is a bad time, father. But Corrin has come to apologise.” Elise noted.

The throne room doors opened, and King Garon narrowed his eyes as you entered the room, no one else in sight. Visible anger hazing over his dark eyes. “Corrin, you disobeyed a direct order from me. Ordinarily, you would not still be alive.”

You frowned at him. “I understand.”

Elise stepped in front of you. “No! Father, I can explain-”

“ **SILENCE!** ” King Garon bellowed.

Elise flinched and lowered her head, stepping back beside you.

“As you are my child, Corrin, I will grant you some leeway. I have something in mind for you. A mission. If you complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crime in full.” King Garon rested his head lazily on his right hand.

You knew what was coming, so you remained silent in hopes to get this over with.

“There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border. I wish to know if the building there remains serviceable. You are to travel to the site and inspect the premises. No battle will be required. Do you understand? I won’t tolerate being disappointed twice…”

You dipped your head and turned with Elise to the exit. When you both finally left the throne room, Elise took your hand and dragged you over to the other royal siblings.

Camilla rushed over to you, her arms extending outwards as she approached you. “Darling, are you sure you’re going to be OK out there? I don’t like this…” She hugged your form.

“Please don’t be concerned. It’s just an abandoned fort.” You said casually, stepping back away from her embrace. Although you already knew King Garon’s plan.

Leo put his hand slowly on your shoulder. “You’re acting rather casual about all this. It isn’t like Father to be so forgiving…” He trailed off.

You looked at him with a particular expression

‘I already know what’s coming.’

Leo blinked and looked at you carefully. “Corrin?”

Elise shoved him away from you and puffed out her cheeks. “That’s enough, Leo! Don’t be so worried all the time, sheesh. And don’t even try to scare Corrin before his first royal mission!”

Elise raised her hand, attempting to collide it with Leo’s cheek. Before Elise could slap him, you held her wrist gently, preventing her from scolding him. “It’s alright Elise. I’m prepared for whatever shall happen next.”

Leo frowned. “You’re prepared for what is going to happen next? You are aware that father could easily be doing this to set a trap for you. I don’t even think this is a mission.”

You looked at Leo. “I know.”

Leo looked stunned. “So, if he is planning on killing you, you’ll just humour him and go along with it?”

Before you could speak, Camilla interjected. “I suppose I’ll just have to come along. That way I know, you will be safe.”

Without warning, Iago had emerged into existence. “I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

Camilla folded her arms. “Why ever not, Iago?”

“Lady Camilla, King Garon intends his expedition as a test of sorts. As his top advisor, I have been entrusted with coordinating this mission. He would like to know whether Prince Corrin is worthy… After all, he IS a part of the royal lineage. Therefore, your assistance would simply muddy the results.” Iago smirked.

You glared at him. “Of course you’d say something like that.”

Iago looked affronted. “Prince Corrin!”

King Garon stepped within hearing distance. “You won’t be going unprotected.”

Xander approached from behind you and narrowed his eyes at Hans as King Garon presented him. “This is Hans. He is a veteran warrior and will ensure no trouble befalls you.”

Xander leaned into your ear. “I would be wary, Corrin. This man cannot be trusted. He’s a criminal — a murderer and scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago, Father seems to think he’s rehabilitated, but I’m not so sure. That said, he is a formidable soldier.”

You glanced at him. “Thanks for your concern.”

You smiled at Xander and his siblings before you turned on your heel with Gunter and Hans by your side.

Elise waved you off excitedly but Camilla, Leo and Xander looked concerned for your safety.

Once you had reached the bottomless canyon with Gunter, Felicia and Hans, Gunter explained about the steep drop beneath the bridge and how he wasn’t exactly fond of this area.

He did tell you once that he was scared of falling from heights. You tried to comfort him. “Well, at least we’re getting some fresh air. It’s better than being stuck inside all of the time,” you smiled.

Gunter grunted in agreement. “Yes, that does put things into perspective. Let’s go forth.”

“Show yourself!” A Hoshidan army had emerged around your people.

“Blast! It looks like this fort isn’t as abandoned as we thought. Why the devil is this place crawling with Hoshidans?” Gunter stated in frustration.

You knew why. King Garon knew that this place wouldn’t be safe, especially with Hans being so aggressive, he would just ignite the war further.

The Hoshidan soldiers warned you all not to come any closer, and Omozu stated about how the border treaty would be violated if you continued.

Felicia began to panic. “He’s right! What should we do?”

You looked back at Hans knowing his terrible plan of engaging in attack would be inevitable. “First of all, I’ll do this!” You threw Ganglari into the abyss. Gunter looked at you in pure bewilderment as the purple hazed sword fell further into the darkness.

You reached out to the bronze sword you repurchased a few years. It wasn’t fantastic, but with more experience under your belt, you could probably humour Hans in a battle to buy a bit more time, if need be. “And I’ll also stop you from causing any further damage.”

You pointed the tip of the sword at Hans, the man who took Lilith away from you and who was planning on killing Gunter in the next ten minutes.

Hans blinked, his face creasing in irritation.”Are you threatening me!”

You looked at the sword you held to him. “No, I’m doing a peace offering.”

Hans looked even more angered.

“If you drop your axe, I won’t attack you. But if you insist on attacking these soldiers of Hoshido and throwing the treaty we have which keeps the peace between us away; I’ll have no choice but to engage in battle.”

You weren’t one for fighting if you were honest with yourself, but seeing the same death of Lilith over and over again, really left a bitter taste in your mouth towards Hans. “The best thing to do is use diplomacy first. We weren’t sent here to fight!”

“Speak for yourself, weakling.” Hans snarled.

You raised your head slightly. Gunter stepped closer to you. “I understand that Hans isn’t the most reliable person, but think about this carefully, milord. If you kill him, you are slighting your father again and insulting him.”

Hans looked smug. “Your babysitter has a point,” he swung his axe around, “now, shall we get on with it, princey?”

You narrowed your eyes at him in annoyance and aimed your sword at the floor instead of Hans’s neck.

The Hoshidan soldiers were talking amongst themselves in interest, and to your surprise, Omozu was no longer there amongst them.

 

_Something felt wrong._

Felicia looked around the Hoshidan troops. “Milord, I overheard Omozu speaking to his soldiers about getting Ryoma involved. We've got trouble!”

“Ryoma…” You muttered quietly to yourself.

The last time you saw him, wasn’t exactly a great time.

Gunter suddenly stood in front of you, his blade raised, rust running down its sharp edges.

Saizo stepped out from behind the troops, pushing past them. “You’re the leader of these troops? Pah. You’re nothing more than a boy.”

You looked at him. “We mean you no harm, Saizo! I’m sure we can settle this peacefully.”

Saizo narrowed his eye and frowned. “How do you know my name?”

You paused for a second thinking about some excuse. “I’ve heard about retainers in Hoshido. I’ve also heard your name occasionally.”

Saizo looked slightly impressed. “Even though you look young, at least you know enough information. Still, you are a threat to us, and you should state your reasons as to why you have come here.”

Hans stepped impatiently towards Saizo. “Cut the crap, already!” He raised his axe as he rushed him. “Let’s just kill the bastards!”

Saizo quickly dodged his attack and landed a blow of his shurikens into the back of Hans. He yelled out in pain and swiftly turned around to land another blow on Saizo.

“No! Stop!” You yelled desperately. You rushed towards them both and began protecting Saizo, your bronze sword acting as a small shield against Hans’s heavy axe.

“If you are going to get in the way of my axe, I’ll slaughter you as well, Prince Corrin!”

You both began to fight, and Saizo took a step back, shock evident in his eye. “Prince? Are you not a commander? You couldn’t possibly be…”

You skidded backwards as Hans rushed towards you, his heavy feet colliding with the rocks. Without the dragonstone you couldn’t freely control your other body, but weighing up how this battle would go, Hans would definitely win against your frail sword, and you couldn’t precisely resort to hand to hand combat considering Hans had a massive axe above your head.

You roll out of the way hearing a woman’s voice now appearing on the scene. “Saizo! What’s wrong? What’s our status?”

“So far it looks as if there’s more of us than them. Kagero, do we have anyone else on the way?” Saizo looked over at Kagero as she looked outside, her jet black hair being swept slightly by the wind.

“Affirmative. Lord Ryoma is right behind me.” She stated.

Saizo smirked under his mask. “Ahh… Then I think this battle is as good as won.”

You wish you could say the same as you struggled against Hans close to the Hoshidans. Gunter tried to race over to you to protect you from him, slamming his blade in between you both. “Stop this madness this instant, Hans!”

Hans sneered up at him. “Make me!” He raised his axe in front of Gunter, threatening him.

A familiar voice yelled out to the Hoshidan troops. No doubt about it, it was Ryoma. “What in the Gods names is going on?”

Saizo approached him. “It seems your long lost brother is trying to protect our troops.”

Ryoma seemed stunned for a moment and looked over at you as you scuffled with Hans, trying to get in the way of Gunter so he couldn’t hurt him. “STOP!” You yowled.

Hans laughed as he raised his axe again.

Suddenly, your gaze had gone white, and you felt pain in your arms. You thought perhaps you had been killed, yet again. But you were wrong.

Scales erupted painfully from your skin, and your eyes glowed white. You had Hans pinned down against the bridge.

“What?! What kind of of…freak…are you?” Hans yelled up at you, fear evident in his deep voice. “It can’t be..”

You snarled down at him. “I want answers, Hans! Why are you doing this? Why did you provoke the Hoshidans? And why did you attempt to kill Gunter? Answer me!”

Hans laughed. “Just following orders. King Garon’s orders.”

“Of course it is!” You began to crush his throat. Gurgling sounds escaped out of his mouth.

You heard Xander yelling out to you, but his voice was blurred to you. Your anger was getting the better of you, and you could feel yourself losing control.

Saizo leaned into Ryoma. “This must be their real commander…”

Xander yelled out in horror. “What’s going on here, Corrin?” Camilla, Elise and Leo arrived shortly behind Xander.

You could barely manage to talk now, the only thing coming out of your mouth were animalistic sounds.

Leo rushed over to you. “Corrin, snap out of it!”

Xander yelled at Leo to get back, and Elise began crying. “What’s happening to our brother!”

Camilla held her hands to her chest anxiously. “Corrin, can you hear me? Are you all right? I’m so worried about you.”

Ryoma stepped forward towards you, and you felt his breath on the back of your neck. “Corrin, it really is you.”

Xander rushed towards Ryoma pushing him away from you. “Get away from him!”

You raised your head as you shook from anger and also the pain of the dragon's blood changing your structure. “Xander, Ryoma, get back!” You warned through ragged breaths and growls.

Without warning a purple haze began raising from the abyss. Ganglari was floating above you. You turned your head, and your eyes widened as Ganglari rushed towards you.

You felt yourself fall backwards as Xander and Ryoma rush to try and grab you. Your body slowly reverted to human form as Ganglari fell beside you in the canyon and darkness began filling your surroundings.

Lilith jumped in after you, a nostalgic sight. She uttered the words to turn herself into a dragon and gripped your shoulders tightly with her small feet. She cried out in pain, the last thing you heard before you passed out.


	7. A Familiar Face

When you awoke, Lilith was over you tending to your wounds. “There we go, Lord Corrin. You should be all better now.” She smiled fondly at you.

“Am I dead?” You asked.

She laughed slightly. “No, you’re not. You're safely in the astral plane. No one should be able to intercept this area,” she paused for a moment and tilted her head. “You seem to be comfortable in this place. Have you been here before?” 

“Yes, I have.” You smiled up at her as you got up from the ground. “Too many times to count.”

Lilith looked intrigued, “you know, it’s strange. I feel as if I’ve done all of this before…”

You glanced away. “Yeah, I’m glad I have you to talk too.”

Lilith smiled. “I’m not lonely as long as I have you in my life. Now…you should get some rest before you go back to the real world. When you arrive, there should be no one else around.”

You dipped your head in thankfulness and laid at the side of Lilith’s pedestal. Making yourself comfortable at the bed made of furs in her quarters.

When you awoke, she was correct. There was no one else around. Sometimes, you forgot certain events; this was one of them you weren’t great at remembering. 

Footsteps echoed behind you, and you gripped your sword ready for battle.

“You’re mine, Nohrian!"

A sharp pain shot through the back of your head and darkness fell into your sight again. 

When you awoke, a fire was crackling near you, and Rinkah was sharpening some of her daggers.

“So, you’re finally awake, eh? Sorry about the bump on your head.” She bluntly stated.

You sat up, finally adjusting to your new surroundings, or old. “Thanks for taking me here, RInkah.”

Rinkah blinked and stopped sharpening her tools. “How do you know my name? Kaze mentioned his brother had a similar experience a few days ago, did you research me or something?” She got slightly closer to your face, questioningly.

“No, not at all,” you laughed “also, days? I must have been out for a while.”

Rinkah shrugged. “Whatever, at least I can take you to Hoshidan authorities now.”

“Ah, yes. It’s coming back to me now. Alright, do what you must.” 

“Coming back to you?” Rinkah looked sceptical as she got up. “Come on; it’s time to go. They’re here.”

After trekking through a lot of snow, you came across Kaze. Rinkah stopped at the side off you, her body language still weary.

Kaze looked over at you, a soft smile on his face. 

A smile you missed seeing if you were honest.

“Hello again. Kaze.” 

Kaze dipped his head “Yes. I’m glad we found you, Prince Corrin.”

He got on one knee and knelt to you, Rinkah looked between you both and folded her arms.

“What an interesting turn of events.” You huffed.

Kaze laughed slightly. “Indeed.”

Rinkah interjected. “Come on. We should get going to Lord Ryoma.”

You forgot about that part.

After you reached the castle, Ryoma was stood near the throne. His gaze fixated on you. He glanced at Kaze for a moment. “Welcome back, Kaze. Good work.”

Kaze knelt before him. “Thank you, Lord Ryoma.”

Rinkah tilted her head slightly at you. “Do you know him already?”

“Yes, I do.”

Ryoma looked at you again, he hummed in interest, his eyes flickering over you.

It was almost like he was trying to see into your soul. 

It made you feel vulnerable.

Kaze, Rinkah and Ryoma all looked past you, and you heard delicate footsteps treading over to your general direction.

_ It was Mother. _

“I cannot believe it is really you… Oh, I’ve missed you so much! Come here, Corrin, my sweet child.” She spoke desperately as if you had died and been brought back to life.

The irony.

Instead of tearing yourself away from her in shock of finding out she was your parent, you just enjoyed the moment and her familiar embrace. Your arms still limply by your side.

You held your composure. Trying not to break down, knowing what will follow next.

Lady Mikoto released her gentle embrace from you. “Corrin, please accompany me.”

You follow after her, leaving Ryoma, Kaze and Rinkah’s sides to sit down beside her. “When you were very young, you were abducted by forces from Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again!”

You simply listened. You remembered when this was all so new to you, sometimes you wish you could forget it all.

Ryoma stepped forward towards you both. “I still remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. Not until King Garon lured King Sumeragi-our father-to Cheve under false pretences.” He paused as if reliving the moment.  “He said it was for a peace conference. Ha! His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. And to make matters even worse…he kidnapped you.”

Ryoma studied you. There just weren’t any questions that you didn’t know the answer to now, it was almost like he hoped you would be curious, but sadly, you knew everything.  “Corrin, do you remember any of this?”

You did, but to say yes would be lying to yourself at this point. You weren’t meant to know.

All you could manage was looking away from your mother and Ryoma. Their expressions were full of concern.

Ryoma continued. “Well, I can’t imagine the Nohrian royals would share much of the past with you. I know this is a lot to take in.”

You stared up at him, your face showing your real age. “Yeah.”

Ryoma looked at you and joined your mother as he sat beside you. 

Lady Mikoto smiled at you. “Corrin, things will get better, okay?”

You were starting to feel yourself fall again. “I hope so.”

She took your hands in hers and ran her thumb along your skin of the back of your hand. “You look unwell. Perhaps, after this, we can take a break and get some tea and food. Okay?”

“I’m not hungry, but thanks for the offer.” You smiled tiredly.

You had to keep up the front; maybe they wouldn’t notice. Your thoughts were broken when a soldier ran towards you. “Lord Ryoma! I have an urgent message. We’re under attack from the north!”

Ryoma stood up suddenly. “No! Sakura and Hinoka are there!”

“Yes, milord. I’ve been told that they’re working to help evacuate the villagers.” The soldier dipped his head.

“Very well. We’ll need to provide support. I’ll leave immediately. Corrin, will you come with me? I want you to see the truth with your own eyes.” Ryoma looked at you, a sense of desideratum on his face.

You knew you had no other choice but to fight against the faceless again.


	8. Hoshido

You both left to protect the villagers and Ryoma’s sisters when you got there the place was crawling with monsters. Drool pouring out of their mouths, creatures that were created by King Garon to attack helpless people.

_It was disgusting._

After rescuing the remaining villagers and using Dragon Vein to melt the snow, you finally reached Sakura and Hinoka. Luckily, Ryoma had destroyed most of the faceless, Kaze and Rinkah assisting him and you.

“Thank you so much for coming to our aid. Those monsters would have caused more damage if you hadn’t come. I have to ask, though… Who are you?” Sakura sidled over to you, looking nervous but curious.

“My name is-”

Hinoka had rushed forward and placed her hands and head upon your chest, tears trickling down her face. “His name is Corrin. Finally…after all these years… I…I’ve missed you so much.” Her sobbing subsided as Sakura walked over to her and placed a hand on her back,

“Hinoka? Are you OK?” Sakura inquired.

Hinoka stepped back from you. “I’m sorry. It must be weird for someone you think of as a stranger to hug you and start crying.”

Ryoma stepped over to all of you, a small laugh erupting suddenly from him. “Hinoka was so attached to you when you were little, Corrin. When you were taken from us, she cried for months. One day she stopped crying and picked up the naginata.” Hinoka brushed her hair away from her eyes as she turned to Ryoma. “And I will say…if you ever find yourself facing the business end of her weapon… …you will soon be filled with major regrets about your life decisions. She vowed to bring you back to us someday… And now here you are.”

“I’m sorry, Corrin. I’m not usually this emotional. But I’m just so happy to have you back. Take that, Nohrian scumbags! We win, you lose!” She smiled up at you, wiping the remaining tears that fell from her eyes.

Sakura stopped comforting Hinoka and looked at you, her eyes widening. “Wait …is this really Corrin?”

Ryoma dipped his head. “Yes. I know it’s big news. I’ll fill you in on the whole story later. For now, we should return to the castle before Nohr deploys more monsters. Everyone, let’s head home!”

Without asking any further questions, you turned and began to leave the village. It was incredibly cold, even with the armour you wore.

Hinoka was sharing stories about you with Sakura as they walked a few paces behind you, snow gently falling in their hair. Kaze and Rinkah were behind Ryoma, making sure he was protected.

Ryoma quickened his steps to join you as you walked. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You smiled politely at him, in all honesty, the last thing you wanted to do right now was small talk. Even if this was Ryoma, you were talking too. You didn’t want to risk snapping at him.

None of this was his fault, but you couldn’t help feeling a little bit betrayed he lied to you about your heritage.

“Corrin, you’re shivering! Here you can take my coat.” Ryoma kindly offered.

You smiled at him. “Thank you for your offer.”

He placed his coat around you and looked at you from the corner of his eyes.

You looked away, Sakura's and Hinoka's voices disappearing into the distance, all you could hear was the sound of blurred out voices. You just wanted to go back to your mother, to spend what limited time you had with her together.

Hinoka joined your side and smiled at you kindly. You returned the smile.

You felt awkward, not because of what they probably thought but in reality it was to do with everything that you knew about them: their quirks, their senses of humour, the food they love to eat and the memories they told you about back at the astral plane.

You had to keep repeatedly listening to those same stories, jokes and dinner time conversations.

And when you reset back to square one, you had to pretend you didn’t know them.

Putting on an act all of the time was difficult.

You raised your arms to your chest and wrapped them around yourself, mist coming out of your mouth.

Ryoma looked gently at you. “You’re not used to the cold, are you?”

“You could say that being cooped in the same room all of my life doesn’t help my temperature levels to adjust.” You jested.

You swiftly came to a stop and narrowed your crimson eyes over at a figure you swore you saw.

A hooded man stooped in the snow.

Everyone else stopped behind you. Kaze went over to your side. “Are you alright, Prince Corin?”

You frowned to yourself. “Yeah, I think so. I thought I saw…”

Ryoma reached for the handle of his sword. “Was it an enemy, Corrin?”

“I’m not sure. Whoever it was, they’ve gone now.” You looked at Ryoma, his hand still on the hilt of his blade. You were slightly amused at how overprotective he was. “You can put your sword back. It’s fine.”

Ryoma took your advice and relaxed a little. His gaze still running over your face, as if he was looking for something specific.

Maybe he was looking for some sort of emotion, rather than the blank stare you kept reverting too when you thought no one was looking.

Your legs were aching; you had been working yourself too hard in those battles with the faceless. No matter the experience you had, they were still challenging to defeat.

As you trod closer back to Hoshido’s capital and talked more with the group, you could feel your legs start to give way. At first, Rinkah thought you had just tripped when you fell over and laughed at you for a moment, but her smile fell when she realised that your eyes looked heavy.

Your body was shivering a lot, and you felt a bit stupid going to fight the faceless, knowing the weather conditions and not looking after yourself properly.

This was inevitable really.

Ryoma leaned by your side and felt your temperature. “We need to get him somewhere warm. Come on. There’s an old building over there we can use.”

Rinkah looked at you with worry. “I’ll go collect some firewood.”

Kaze nodded. “I’ll accompany you.”

Ryoma scooped you up in his arms as if you weighed nothing and carried you inside the abandoned building.

Hinoka searched in her bag and found a sleeping bag to use. “Ryoma, I think this might be useful.”

Ryoma placed you on the floor and took it from her grip gratefully. He laid the sleeping bag on the floor and unzipped it, his attention falling back on to you. “Corrin, can you manage to lay in this?”

You nodded and drowsily moved into the sleeping bag, zipping it up around yourself. Ryoma placed himself by your side and Sakura got out her staff in case she needed to use it.

After a moment of silence, Rinkah and Kaze came over to everyone, wood in their arms. They placed it next to you and Rinkah easily lit it up with some rocks.

You laughed, splitting the silence. “It's kind of embarrassing that this is the first impression you have of me.”

Hinoka chuckled a bit. “It’s fine, Corrin. When we first met Lady Mikoto, she tripped over her dress on the first step to the throne. She did that in front of the whole of Hoshido; everyone was watching her. If anything we all thought it made her look more charming.”

You smiled slightly. You had heard that story before from Kagero, but understanding different recollections of it was refreshing at least.

Ryoma reached his hand out and touched it to your forehead again. “You’re feeling better now; your temperature has warmed up a little. Oh, Kaze?”

Kaze dipped his head. “Yes, Lord Ryoma.”

“Please, could you gather some food?”

Kaze nodded and left silently. Ryoma looked back at you. “I know this might not be my place to say this, saying that to you I am probably just a stranger. But, you should eat more. You look quite frail.”

Brushing your silver hair out of your face, you turned to look out of the window. Snow fell gracefully and became a mound outside. “Thanks for your concern.” You managed.

A few days past by and due to Ryoma’s watchful eye you had eaten a bit more than you could usually muster. Hinoka and Sakura told you stories about when you were a baby, Ryoma joining in every so often.

Rinkah even put on a shadow puppet show for Sakura. It was about Nohr and King Garon, which you didn’t mind too much. You had grown to dislike him intensely due to what he had done to you and the others.

It felt good to take a break for a while, but you kept ticking the time to the date of Lady Mikoto’s death. It would happen in another month.

It may have sounded far away, but going through the motions of everything seemed to go by quickly.


	9. Mother

Ryoma helped lead the way back home, and Lady Mikoto greeted you all with a smile. Kagero faithfully by her side. She stepped over to you, her graceful figure swaying as she walked.

“I’m glad you returned home safely. I see that your siblings have taken good care of you too.” She smiled softly at you.

You didn’t have the heart to tell her you knew about your parentage already.

She took your hand and dipped her head at Ryoma. “I have something to show you in private, Corrin. Hopefully, this might make you remember something.”

She led you away from the others and took you to an untouched child’s bedroom, scattered paper was all over the floor, along with childhood toys — most of them handmade by Ryoma’s father.

You picked up a toy dragon and ran your hand over the carved wood.

Lady Mikoto watched you with anticipation. “This is your old room.”

You looked back at her and smiled in acknowledgement. “I was quite the little artist, wasn’t I?” You gestured at a piece of paper splayed out underneath the window sill.

Lady Mikoto laughed slightly. “Oh! That’s a picture you drew when you were a little boy. This is your father, this is me, and that’s you. It’s so cute!”

You knelt down to look at it and ran your finger over the creased paper. Lady Mikoto spoke once more. “We couldn’t bear to touch a thing in this room after you were taken. If we put your things away, it would have felt like giving up. You’ve grown so much. I can’t believe how handsome you are!”

You glanced over at her, sadness obvious on your face and body language.

“You spent your whole childhood in Nohr. I’m sure you were quite sheltered. You will need time to think all of this through and search your soul. But I hope that someday we can be a family again.”

You approached her and held on to her as if she was your lifeline. Her comforting scent was surrounding you and reminding you that she was next to you for the time being.”I’m so sorry, mother.” You sobbed.

Lady Mikoto was taken by surprise at your strong reaction, but she reached upwards with her left hand and stroked your hair. “It’s alright, Corrin. I’m here.”

“I don’t want to lose you again.”

She held you close to her, her long black hair falling over your shoulders as you wept into her clothes.

Ryoma walked past the window and looked at the floor after catching a glimpse of what was happening inside. Takumi stormed by Ryoma, in his own world. But stopped and backtracked when he saw what Ryoma was looking at.

“Who’s that?” Takumi asked plainly.

“It’s your brother, Corrin,” Ryoma stated.

Takumi narrowed his eyes at you as you grasped to your mother.

You released yourself from her grip, your head hanging low and tiredly. Lady Mikoto put her hands either side of your face and looked down at you. “Corrin, in life nothing is simple, but there is also good that comes from it as well.”

You looked up at her brown eyes as they fondly looked back at you.

“Although we have only shared a short time together, we still have made some memories.”

“Mum?” You meekly asked, as if saying her name would mean losing her again.

“Yes?”

“What would you do if you kept repeating yourself and there was no way to stop it from happening?”

Lady Mikoto’s mouth fell down slightly. “I would do everything in my power to set it right. Every single day I would try doing something new, try connecting with everyone I could.” She looked thoughtful as if she was going to say something else, but she closed her mouth. “Corrin?”

“Mm.”

“No matter how many times I’ve seen you, even if it is for a split second, I cherish it.” Before you could question what she meant, Kagero had called for her, and she looked guilty for a moment at you. “I’m sorry, I have to…”

You raised your hands. “It’s fine, I understand.”

With that, she had left.

You sat down on the floor and picked up the piece of paper that you had drawn on all of those years ago. You held it to your chest and curled into yourself.

_Is she like me?_

After a few minutes, your gaze shifted to the windows. You caught a glimpse of Takumi gawking at you as if he was in a zoo looking at a dangerous animal. He quickly broke eye contact and shifted his weight slightly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Before you had a chance to interact with him, he had walked away from your vision, his long grey hair trailing after him like a ribbon.

You watched as he walked away and straightened yourself. You glanced at the picture one last time and placed it on the fireplaces mantelpiece.

“Get it together, Corrin.” You reinforced yourself.

You took a deep breath and left your childhood home. Hinoka ran over to greet you, her pegasus by her side.

“Corrin, I wanted to show you my pegasus. She’s been with me since I was around ten years old. We grew up together. It sounds a bit weird, but I consider her my sister.” She laughed nervously.

“No, it’s not weird at all, Hinoka. Back in Nohr, I had a puppy that Xander had given to me as a present. It was a part of the family, so I understand.” You smiled.

Hinoka paused. “Is it back in your home?”

You shook your head. “No, when I was around seven King Garon took it away from me as he saw it as a weak spot. He gave it to Gunter, my babysitter and I never saw it again after that. I’m sure he found a home for him.”

Hinoka looked a little upset, but then she looked back up at you smiling. “I’m sure he’s happy somewhere! Oh, also, do you want to feed her?” She gestured to her pegasus.

You laughed. “Of course!”

Hinoka handed you some food for her pegasus, you took it and slowly raised your hand to her snout.

She shyly scraped the ground with her hoof, her tail flicking. But she looked at you carefully, and after a few moments, she took the food gently from your hand. Eating it happily.

Hinoka laughed and patted her side. “She has taken a liking to you! Feel free to fuss her a bit if you want. She likes tickles on her snout.”

You waited for her to finish eating and then carefully raised your hand to her face. She sniffed you at first but then rested against your touch. You began stroking her velvet-like fur.

It was pretty therapeutic.

She whinnied happily and flicked her tail.

“Hey! You!”

You turned around at the sudden voice, aimed at your direction. Your red eyes gazed at Takumi, his bow resting on his back and his arms folded across his chest defensively. “You’re meant to be my ‘brother’ aren’t you?”

You nodded. You had mentally prepared yourself for how Takumi first acted towards you.

Hinoka sighed. “Takumi, that’s enough.”

“No, it’s not! As far as I’m concerned he could be a Nohrian spy trying to get information from us.” He stepped closer to your face. “I’m going to keep a close eye on you.”

You smiled at him. “Alright.”

He blinked, he apparently wanted more of a reaction than that. “‘Alright’, is that all?”

His face was inches apart from yours, and you could feel his hot breath on your skin. You made eye contact with him and softened your expression.

Takumi furrowed his brow, a slight shade of red tinting his cheeks. “Nohrian scum!” He uttered. He stepped back slightly, trying to readjust himself.

You could tell he was trying to intimidate you.

It was a little funny.

“What’s your name then?” Takumi stated in a sarcastic tone.

“Corrin. You?” You said gently.

Takumi looked flustered. You weren’t sure it was from anger or embarrassment. “I’m Takumi! A royal prince of Hoshido for your information.”

He sounded like a child throwing a tantrum. “Nice to meet you.” You said politely.

He lowered his gaze to the grass and muttered something before turning away and leaving abruptly.

Hinoka ran her hands over her face. “Sorry Corrin, he’s not the warmest of people.”

You laughed. “It’s fine! He reminds me of the puppy I used to have when I got on his nerves.”

Hinoka burst out laughing. “That’s one way to describe him that’s for sure,” she turned to you smiling. “Come on. I want to show you a place you can spend some well earned alone time.”

She took your hand gruffly and marched you past all of the shrubs and houses. Also, past the training grounds, where Takumi was stood eyeing you as he adjusted his bow.

Your lips upturned as you went by and that gained you the same flustered expression from before.

_He must have really hated me at this stage, huh?_

You waltzed past everyone and eventually reached a lakeshore. “This is the best spot to recharge. If you want I can let you stay here for a while. Lady Mikoto said that she is making some food for you, so once it’s ready I can get one of our siblings to bring it to you if you want?”

“Sure.” You said happily.

_Mother really did make the best sweets._


	10. "You Are The Oceans Grey Waves."

Hinoka had left your side, and you were finally able to have a few hours to yourself. You watched as the water slowly flowed by and observed the fishes swimming within the clear water.

It kept you grounded and made you feel like you were slipping into reality rather than into your dark thoughts.

You dipped your toes into the lake and appreciated the cold but relaxing sensation. You looked up and watched the sun setting in between the trees, and it painted the woods slight oranges and yellows.

“That would make a good painting.“ You stated to no one in particular, you felt your sleepiness catching up to you and you decided to lean against a tree. You shuffled your body, trying to find a comfortable position. After you had managed to wriggle your way into a pleasant posture, your eyes began to shut close, and you drifted into sleep.

Your dreams were full of terror.

Blood splattering against your face as bodies piled on top of one another. You could hear Anankos whispering words to you.

_Failure._

_It’s your fault._

_Worthless child._

You turned your head to see yourself stood leaning over your mother.  Your body was shaking uncontrollably, and red streaks burst from your screaming form, your body warping into its dragon shape but then it stopped and started to distort into something else.

Something inhuman, but yet familiar.

You turned away; breath caught the back of your neck. “Corrin, little prince. I want this.”

With a start, you awoke. You looked around; it was night time now, chirps from cicadas filled the air and fireflies danced near the lake.  A tall figure was stood above you.

It was Ryoma, your posture relaxed.

“Hello, Corrin. Sorry if I disturbed you. I thought I’d bring you your food.” He handed you a little paper bag, Lady Mikoto’s neat characters were spread over it in ink. A little drawing of your face at the bottom.

You smiled slightly. “I know why I like to doodle so much now.”

Ryoma fondly smiled down at you. He cleared his throat and sat next to you. “I hope you don’t mind me joining you.”

“No, not at all.”

You both sat in comfortable silence for a little while watching the lake as the moon reflected on its surface.

“Corrin, I’m glad to have you back.” Ryoma started. “After King Garon took you, I felt so lost.” He turned to face you.

You glanced at him as you munched on the baking that Lady Mikoto had made for you.

“You probably wouldn’t remember this, but when you were eight months old, I helped you to draw some of the pictures. Your little expressions always made me laugh when you figured out how to draw something new.”

You listened in content.

“One day, you got up from your cot and started shaking your rattle to get my attention. When I went over to you, you reached up at me, so I picked you up and placed you back on the floor. You waddled over to a picture that you had made and picked it up, pointed at it and-” he stifled a laugh and snorted. “You pointed at it and said ‘it’s you, lobster man.’ “

You burst out laughing, your voice dancing through the tree branches.

“You see, even then I tried to look like my late father. He always wore this specific armour, and I intended to look like him, even when I was four years old. I couldn’t forget that silly little interaction I had with you, and whenever I felt alone, I would always revisit that memory of you.” His chuckling voice faded into the distance.

“Thanks for sharing that with me, Ryoma.” You smiled fondly at him.

“It’s no problem.”

After a few more moments, Ryoma got up from his sitting position and stretched. “I’m pretty worn out now. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” He asked you as if you would disappear again.

“Alright, goodnight… Lobster man.” You snickered.

He huffed as he moved past you, his hand ruffling your hair as he left your presence.

Even though Ryoma and his siblings were not blood-related to you, it still made you feel guilty when they treat you like family. Ryoma knew you weren't related to him from the beginning, but the others didn't. Even if your Mother had good intentions when she brought you to Hoshido, ever since you found out about the truth, what she had done to the Hoshidan royals was a little aloof. Especially with the power of foresight she had and knowing that it was inevitable some of them may get confused about their feelings toward you.

You shifted slightly and loosely crossed your legs, furrowing your eyebrows in thought.

After a while, your contemplations began to move to Nohr again. They shifted to Xander helping you train, Camilla and Elise having tea parties with you and Leo helping you study.

Even if you knew you would see them again, the thought it would reset again made you get filled with dread.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the silence.

 

 

> _You are an ocean of waves, weaving a dream,_
> 
> _Like thoughts become a river stream,_
> 
> _Yet may the tide ever change, flowing like time,_
> 
> _To the path, yours to climb._
> 
>  

No doubt about it that had to be Azura, it seemed to be the only song she knew after all. She stood at the edge of the lake continuing the familiar song. You got up and began walking towards her.

“Hello, sorry to bother you. I just heard you singing and got curious.” You said fondly.

Azura jumped and turned to you. “You must be Prince Corrin.”

“And you must be Azura.”

“Yes, how do you know my name?”

“Lady Mikoto told me.” A lie, but at least it made sense.

Azura nodded. “Ah, that makes sense.”

“I’m a former princess of Nohr.” She began. “I’m afraid I’ve been here a long time. After the Nohrans took you, the Hoshidan forces retaliated. They tried desperately to get you back, but they failed again and again. However, I wasn’t as heavily guarded. Hoshidan ninja easily kidnapped me. I suppose we’ve both been hostages for most of our lives…”

You had heard this possibly hundreds of times, but no matter how many times you listened to her story, it still hurt you. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s OK. I may technically be a hostage, but I’ve lived a happy life. The people of Hoshido have accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter.” Azura smiled.

“She is a kind-hearted woman.” You looked at the lake, your hands anxiously rubbing themselves together on automatic. “I wish I knew her more.”

“Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?” Azura looked intrigued.

You sighed. “No, but I feel like I’m trapped. I either spend time with her, the little amount of time I have, or I cut myself away from her to get away from the pain of knowing that I have a mother that I never had the chance to be raised by.”

Azura moved closer to you. “So, what will you do, Corrin?”

“I don’t know. Although, there is something I’d like to ask you.”

She made eye contact with you. “Go ahead.”

“If you had a choice to stop someone you loved dearly from dying, would you do it?”

Azura looked thoughtful. “It is tempting, but fate is a strange thing. If someone is meant to die, they will.”

You let her words process for a moment. “What if you died in their place?”

“I’m not sure. But whatever you’re planning, please be careful. Lady Mikoto just got you back, and I’m sure she doesn’t want to let you slip away again.”

You nodded. “You’re right, thank you Azura.”

Azura smiled gently at you; her cerulean hair fell over her chest and back as she observed you.

You gazed at the lake. “It’s relaxing here, isn’t it?”

She laughed a little. “Yes, it is. I like to come here to clear my head; singing is usually a formidable outlet.”

“Is singing your only outlet?”

Azura considered your words for a moment. “I suppose training helps a little, but it wears me out more than singing would, I suppose.” She fell quiet for a moment and then turned to you. “Corrin? It almost feels as if we were fated to meet here. Don’t you think?”

You dipped your head. “Yes, it certainly does feel like fate. We have similar experiences, and it may sound strange, but when I’m talking to you, it’s like I can be myself around you.”

Azura giggled slightly. “Yes. How odd. I feel the same.”

You both fell into a comfortable silence, the water hitting against the shore and the trees whispering in the wind the only sounds.

Azura blinked and stared at the floor for a moment. “It’s getting late. I may head back to my quarters. Perhaps, we could speak again soon?” Her amber eyes were hopeful as they stared at you.

Your expression softened. “Of course, goodnight, Azura.”

She smiled. “Goodnight, Corrin. Perhaps you should turn in for the night as well.” Her white dress flowed elegantly behind her as she walked past you.

You turned and watched her as her figure was engulfed into the night. Blinking, you shifted your attention back to the lake. “Mm, maybe I should get some sleep, the sun is starting to rise. At least I had a nap earlier, I suppose.”


	11. Nightmares

Making your way down the familiar paths of Hoshido’s capital, you felt like someone was following you. You weren’t sure if it was an enemy or not, so as a precaution you unsheathe your sword to show you meant business.

“Who goes there!” You pronounced confidently.

You could hear people mumbling amongst themselves and footsteps began to approach you from the shadows. You turned around in a defensive motion but stopped when you realised who was going over to you.

It was three young kids.

You lowered your blade and looked down at them. “You frightened me back there. You should be more careful. Sneaking around at this time could get you into trouble.”

The two young lads gently shoved the girl in their group forward towards you. She was in samurai get up. She looked strangely like a younger Hana. Perhaps she had taken inspiration from her.

“You’re Cowwin, wight?” She said, trying to make herself sound tough.

You tried to hold in your laughter. She was adorable.

“Yeah, I am. Who might you be?” You smiled.

“We’re Wyoma’s wetainers in twaining!” She announced.

You knelt to their level and giggled. “Well, you certainly look pretty tough.”

The two other boys next to her shared happy words before turning back to you. “Ryoma told us, you’re a good fighter!” One of the young boys stated. “We were wondering if you could train us?”

You laughed slightly. “Maybe later on in the evening today, it is very late. If you call for me, I’ll be there.”

The three of them jumped up and down excitedly. “Okay! It’s a deal! We’ll meet you at the training grounds.”

They all scurried off, to what you presumed was the home. “A deal? I’m not sure what deal we made, but that was an interesting interaction.” You laughed to yourself.

You trod back to your assigned quarters and laid down on the bed. You furrowed your brow in thought and looked around. “Mother went all out on making my room comfortable. I even have a double bed. I wonder how long she had this room prepared for me?”

After a few minutes of muttering to yourself, you turned on to your side, lazily slipping off your cape and plopping it on the floor.

You closed your eyes and sighed outwards.

Your dream had followed on from the one before.

Hands gripped at yours, and jumbled words could be heard in your ears.

The only thing you could hear was your name, and suddenly the voice had become silent. Your gaze was forced to the left, and you saw Xander and Ryoma, they were battling one another.

“Stay away from him!” Ryoma yelled in rage.

Xander growled outwards. “This is your fault! If you hadn’t have put all of these false facts into his head, he wouldn’t be as confused as he is now!”

You tried to move, but somebody was holding you in place.

Gloved hands wrapped around you firmly. “Corrin, I think it’s a bit of a stupid idea to get involved in all of this,” you turned your head, and Takumi was stood firmly behind you. “We should get out of here; I’ll get more soldiers to protect Ryoma.”

You could feel yourself mouthing words, but nothing seemed to be coming out.

Takumi frowned at something you couldn’t hear yourself saying. He roughly took your wrist and dragged you away from the battle, leading you outside.

He was taking you into the astral plane.

Everything wilted away, and you were no longer stood next to him, but you were placed back in the Nohrian castle.

Your body felt like it had been thrown into a canal.

Figures approached you, they looked like Camilla, Xander, Elise and Leo but their faces were distorted and when they spoke it sounded like static.

A ringing sound bounced around in your head and started to fill all of your senses.

You awoke with a start, still in the room Lady Mikoto and made for you.

You felt sick.

You got up and rushed to the restroom, you gagged and leant over the toilet as you vomited. The acidic taste was lingering in your mouth.

Your body shivered as more came out.

You heard a knock at the door and a concerned voice.

“Sorry, I’ll be out in a minute.” You managed between gags.

After your body had rejected more of the food you ate yesterday, much to your annoyance, you swished your mouth out with water, spitting it out into the sink.

You stood up and adjusted your clothes, making sure they were still clean. Luckily, they were. You opened the wooden door, and Ryoma was stood outside of it with Sakura, he was leaning against the wall. “Oh, Corrin it was you in there! Are you not feeling well?”

You made eye contact with him. “I’m fine. I just had a bad dream.”

“A bad dream,” Ryoma repeated. “You were sick because of it? I’d say it was pretty bad!”

Sakura clasped her hands together worriedly. “Do you need any herbs, Corrin? I could fetch you some?”

You shook your head smiling at her. “No thanks, honestly, I’ll be okay.”

Sakura lowered her gaze away from yours, searching the floor with her eyes. You knew it was an attempt for her not to make eye contact with you; she always tended to avert her gaze with people she didn’t know well.

Sakura sidled a little closer to her brother and peered up at you. “If you’re certain. Let me know if you need anything.”

You dipped your head in gratitude.

Ryoma gently smiled at Sakura, then turned to look at you; as if he had an idea.

He put his hand on your back, his armour chinking against yours. “How about you go the hot springs and relax for a while? It might make you feel better.”

You nodded. “That sounds like a good idea, actually.”

It was still early morning, so you must have been asleep for four hours or so. You remembered the kids you saw last night wanting to spar with you. It gave you something to look forward to you supposed.

Sakura bowed to you both in farewell as you made your way to the hot springs with Ryoma. Behind you, Sakura squeaked in surprise as Hana sneaked up on her.

Ryoma chuckled quietly to himself as he glanced back at his sister and her retainer. Hana narrowed her eyes at you for a moment and then turned to Sakura to talk to her as you left.

After Ryoma had led you to the hot springs, he walked inside. He began removing his armour and clothes and put them neatly at the side of the closed off entrance. You did the same.

You were never too fond of bathing next to someone, but it was quite common to do in these parts. You dipped your toes into the hot water and sank into it.

Your aching body was feeling the benefit of the refreshing water. You leant against the side of the hot spring and closed your eyes in enjoyment. It was quite rare to have some time to yourself, so you never took it for granted.

A few minutes later, a few more people had made their way into the hot springs, talking about this and that. You weren’t paying attention to anything if you were honest.


	12. A Visit to the Hot Springs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this earlier, I honestly forgot too lmao. :'D

**“You, again!”**

You opened your eyes and turned your head to the source of the noise. It was Takumi; he looked pretty annoyed at your presence.

His face was tinted red again, and his eyes were avoiding yours.

Ryoma looked over at him. “Takumi, please be civil with him.” He sighed in exasperation.

Takumi scrunched up his face like he was practising being a werewolf. “‘Be civil?’ How can I be civil when all he’s done is torment me since I got here!”

Ryoma looked at you perplexed. “You tormented him?”

You shrugged your shoulders. “If I seemed to do that, I’m sorry?” You were a little confused at his accusation.

Takumi grumbled something before making his way grumpily into a far corner away from you. “You better not come near me, Nohrian scum!” He snapped.

Ryoma glared at him. “There was no need for that!”

Takumi looked away from his older brother and scratched the side of his cheek in irritation. “Sorry, Ryoma,” he sighed.

“You should be apologising to Corrin, not me,” he said firmly.

Takumi’s mouth closed like a clamp.

There was no way he would say sorry to you.

You smiled politely at Ryoma. “I think I’ll take my leave, I’ve been in here long enough.”

As you stepped out of the hot spring, you shielded your body as if you were in battle. You couldn’t see it, but you could feel Ryoma’s worried stare at your back as you left.

You stepped into the entrance and picked up your clean clothes, putting them on yourself clumsily. You rolled your shoulders and sighed.

Through the walls, you could hear Ryoma and Takumi bickering. “Look what you’ve done! He got uncomfortable and left. You should be more careful with your words. You don’t have to like him but at least consider that the rest of the family have missed him!”

You could feel a sharp reaction bubbling inside Takumi, even from here. “Since when did we want to be friends with Nohr? All that kingdom has done is kill innocent people and destroy villages for their own benefit. They raised Corrin, he’s probably got the same mindset!”

You could hear Ryoma’s voice, but it was inaudible from how low he was speaking. You presumed it was him scolding Takumi.

Takumi snapped. “Fine! If you think that way, that’s fine. But don’t expect me to put up with him being around me. You might see him as a brother, but I don’t! To me, he’s just a stranger. Queen Mikoto had no reason to bring him back here. She should have kept him locked up in Nohr.”

Ryoma’s sigh was audible from outside of the walls. “Takumi, if I am completely honest with you, I think you're a little bit unfair to him. He doesn’t look very well at the moment and you taking it out on him won’t help him feel any better..”

You forgot how irrationally angry Takumi could get. Then again, from what he had told you in past times when you were with Hoshido. You could understand why he had such a prickly personality.

And prickly hair.

You thought about it for a moment; his hair looked like a pineapple.

You tried to stifle the laugh, it was inappropriate to think about it at a time like this, but you couldn’t help it.

You decided you should take your leave before Takumi came stomping out and attempted to hit you.

You stepped outside of the hot springs and continued towards the training grounds. The three kids you saw yesterday were there using wooden swords against the dummies.

The little girl turned to you, her eyes lighting up. “Cowwin!”

She ran over to you and grabbed your hand, dragging you over to her two friends. They both smiled at you cheekily.

It reminded you of how Elise used to look at you when she was a child, youthful mischievousness. It made you feel relaxed.

“My name’s Kanna!” The little girl said.

“Kanna… “ You repeated. It sounded like a lovely name.

“These two are my friends! Taku and Ryo!” The two young boys grinned up at you.

They must be named after Takumi and Ryoma.

You smiled down at them. “It’s nice to meet you all formally,” you bowed to them. “So, shall we?” You said softly as you picked up a spare wooden sword next to the dummies.

They all jumped up and down yelling a chorus of ‘woohoos!’ and ‘yeahs!’.

You began to show them simple feinting techniques, talking them through it step by step. The more you thought about it, fighting really was like dancing.

Azura told you that once.

It took them half an hour to get used to avoiding your attacks and then they would train with each other for a while, letting you have a few minutes rest.

You hadn’t noticed, but a familiar face was watching you, their grey hair being blown gently by the wind.

You pretended not to have noticed him. If you paid attention to him, you knew he would start arguing with you.

You moved on to simple sword techniques, showing them how to defend yourself and parry so they could land successful attacks.

Kanna parried to the right of you, catching you off guard and managed to strike you on your hip.  Even wooden swords could leave bruises with enough strength used, and she was really going for it.

You were impressed.

You knelt down and ruffled her hair. “You did a great job!”

You tried to ignore the throbbing pain in your left hip.

Kanna giggled and hugged your leg. “I’m so happy! My Papa will be so proud of me. Thank you, Prince Cowwin!”

“It’s no problem. I had fun.” You smiled down at her.

Ryo and Taku had stopped sparring and were looking in awe behind you, you glanced behind yourself and saw Takumi, a slight smile on his face as he gazed at you.

When you noticed him looking, his smile dropped suddenly. He cleared his throat.

“What are you doing here?” He asked firmly.

You gestured down at the children. “They wanted to train with me. I think we’ve just about finished now anyway, right?”

Kanna nodded. “Yeah, Mamma said we should get back for some food soon.”

Ryo and Taku complained, moaning about how they wanted to watch Takumi practice fighting. Kanna grabbed their hands roughly. “Come on, you two! We should get back. Your pawents won’t be happy if we’re late!”

They left, leaving you and Takumi alone.

He shifted nervously and tried to steady himself against one of the pillars of the barracks. “Shouldn’t you be leaving now?” He asked bluntly.

“Yeah, I was going anyway.” You smiled.

Takumi moved out of the way as you limped past him.

Not eating enough and flunking out on training was not doing you any favours.

You had left to the lake. Azura looked like she wasn’t here, which meant you could have some time to yourself.

Your mother was busy on errands today, and most of the people in Hoshido seemed to be rushing around. There must be some event happening.

You looked at your reflection in the water’s surface.

Although it wasn’t as clear as a mirror, you weren’t looking very healthy.

You could just about hear Lilith’s voice in your head. “You should eat more, Lord Corrin! You’ll get sick if you don’t.”

You huffed slightly in amusement.

“I suppose wherever I land next, I’ll always manage to do this to myself somehow.” You leant back on your hands and gazed and the sky.

 


End file.
